blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Zillin
Information 1st Timeline: Bruno was Landed at Earth when he Was age 5 and he was Train by Godzilla and his kaijus Friends and Family, Latter he was case by a Venatosaurus latter a Foetodon, then a V-Rex, soon Kong appeared to help Bruno to Fight V-Rex Soon 2 more came and fight Bruno was Knotted out by 1 of the v-rexes and Soon Bruno Transform into he's Legendary Hero Form King ClovCobKong Zilla, so Bruno and Kong Fight the V-rexes Soon Zilla, Cloverfield, and King Cobra Help to fight but the enemy has escape... latter bruno shows what form he has used in the CyberEarth Book, Latter Jet Jaeger take him to see the master and his student... the Master was Jubie on of the 6 Heroes and the Student was Ragna, Jubie was talking to Godzilla to a massage Screen latter bruno and ragna was fighting bruno, Latter Bruno used his Atomic Breath and Ragna reflet it by his Azure Grimore to Bruno's Chest Everyone was Shocked to see a Hole on Bruno's Chest, They Thought he was going to die but his body and clothing grow back and everyone and bruno was confused, latter a man in a black or purple Clock Named Uno Said he is immortal and he explain the hole thing and he was from CyberEarth too Bruno was happy to find another Survivor from his home planet... Soon Latter Ragna apologize to Bruno about what happen and soon they hang out and they became Best Friends Forever and latter they travel around and bruno Unlocked some Legendary Heroes Named Mecha-Krator Zilla Prime, and Sea Desert Beast, and made some New allies or friends on the Way soon latter ath April 25th it was Bruno's Birthday on Earth for the First time and Latter on Bruno's Birthday a Kaiju named SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Brother Attacked and he Brought his Friend and Allies as Well Soon a Crystal Fortress appeared and Bruno, Ragna, and Jubie was Pulled in to it, Soon Bruno Saw known his Friend Uno Planed this and Uno Transform to show his true form and he and his family have been enemy's for a long time uno was 2000 something years old and bruno try to kill him but it seems he is not the only one has immortal ability and Shiftshape Powers too so Bruno, Ragnga and Jubie Fight Uno Latter Bruno and his friend Won the battle but not the war and Bruno had made a new Enemy or frienemy, Years Past and Bruno Unlocked Every Legendary heroes on the CyberEarth Book Thanks to the Gide by his ancestry and Grandfarther The UltraGods, He made new Allies and New Enemy's around earth and space, and made another earth his allied or enemy to him and his friends too.... and soon he will unlocked the Secreted of this True Power and form of the Azure Grimore..... Calamity Trigger Coming soon Continuum Shift Coming soon Chrono Phantasma Coming Soon Central Fiction Coming Soon 2nd timeline Coming Soon Navigation Category:OC's Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Beasts |}